1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic gaming and user-generated content. More specifically, the present invention concerns the customization of user-generated audio content in an electronic gaming environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Present networked video game play offers the ability to engage in conversation with other players. Such conversation is usually achieved through the likes of a USB- or Bluetooth®-microphone headset. The various participants in a network game will carry on conversations related to events in the game including ‘smack talk’ or other ‘taunting’ of game players. This audio exchange is heard by all other members engaged in a particular game play session.
In an instance of such ‘smack talk,’ one player might chastise the game play skills (or lack thereof) of another game player in response to a particularly humbling moment in game play. For example, one player might kill another game player in a military role playing game and victoriously proclaim their ‘kill shot.’ Similarly, one player might effectuate a vicious tackle on another player in a football game thereby resulting in a fumble. The tackling player would then announce their game play prowess to the detriment of the tackled player that also committed an embarrassing and possibly costly turnover.
Notwithstanding the ability of game players to introduce their personal commentary into networked game play and for that commentary to be heard by all other game players in a particular game session, the related art is lacking in many respects. First, a user must repeatedly interject their commentary by speaking into the microphone (headset or handheld). In a second such example, a user must make the commentary in the context of continued game play. Repeatedly introducing commentary may be complicated by a particularly difficult game situation or environment thereby making the addition of audible commentary distracting and perhaps detrimental to continued advancement in the game.
The related art is also deficient in that a user may not have access to the necessary equipment to introduce commentary during game play. For example, a user may not have a headset to allow for simultaneous game play and provisioning of commentary. A still further example instance of lacking in the art is where a user's hardware platform lacks the necessary input ports to allow for introduction of both a control device and headset notwithstanding the fact of whether the headset was available.
The art exhibits yet another lacking in that all user commentary comes directly from the user as a single voice. In certain game environments—such as a sporting game set in a large arena—‘smack talk’ or related user commentary may sound out of place or ‘small’ in the context of the overall game environment. Thus, a need clearly exists for improved methodologies for introducing customized player-generated audio into electronic games.